Fear (PruxAus)
by It Always Ends
Summary: A house, back door unlocked on an ice-chillingly black night. One country decides to pay a visit to the other, just for plain courtesy... and maybe something else that holds a dark, yet rich secret that can change all of history itself. Will it finally be the time for the truth to be revealed between hearts, or will the silent distance between them be the reason of their undoing?


Prussia lay on the white fabric of his bed, his shoulders propped up by the headdress that connected the top of his bed to the wall. His right hand gently held the hilt of his sword, his elbow resting on his right knee which was raised in a comfortable position with the rest of his body. He pointed the tip towards his mouth, letting it rest slightly on his lower lip, drawing a slight slip of blood under the cold steal.  
"I've never expected you to be here..." He said, pausing at his words. He ran his tongue along the steel's tip, before licking the blood off his lip. "Roderich."

The man in the corner of his room stepped out from the shadows and into the candlelight. His face uncomfortable, but stern. They both stared for a while, before Prussia parted his lips. "I wonder what brings the great Austria here." He said, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Came to sell me your bachelor music?"

"I-" Austria stumbled for his own words, but faltered, fixing his glasses. "Y-You see... there was a storm..." His words faded, taking notice to the crimson eyes of the man on the bed. He never got to acknowledged them before.

Prussia's eyes narrowed for a second, his eyes then flickering to the far window that disabled even the moonlight from entering. There was no rain. His eyes then settled back on the Austrian, noticing how the folds of his clothing showed no signs of wet fabric. He was completely dry. He got to his feet, leaving the sword on the bed. He walked up the the man, his shoulders relaxed and with-held. Within one foot of each other, Prussia grinned, studying the Austrian. "Don't think I'm a fool." He said, feeling the cut on his lower lip draw a sliver of blood from his words. But when the flicker of blood became visible in the dim lighting, Austria outstretched his hand to to wound on Prussia's lip. He stopped, realizing what he was doing- his hand left hovering in the air.

A corner of Prussia's mouth twitched, then he parted his lips once again to speak. "Are you afraid?" He said, his eyes beating crimson blood while he glared into the locked eyes of the Austrian, which were a swift shade of violet at the time. Roderich narrowed his eyes before looking away, but looking back just in time. "No. I am not." He said, biting his lip.

"Are you OK?" Prussia said, keeping his lips parted as he looked at him, a hint of worry in his eyes.  
Austria furrowed his eyebrows, concern written all over his face. "Don't worry about me." He said, touching his fingertips to the corner of Prussia's mouth. "Does it hurt?"

Prussia's face tightened, snapping his face away from Austria's hand. When he turned back, the blood from his lip smeared to the point where it almost looked like a clown's grin. Prussia's face was full of hurt, his eyes no longer contained. He lashed out.  
"What's the catch, huh?!" Prussia yelled. "Trying to take me off guard before slitting my throat with your sword?!"  
Austria stepped back, as if he was struck. "Of course not!" he yelled back, throwing his blood-smeared fingertips back to his side. "You idiot!" He snapped, covering the space between them in a matter of seconds, taking Prussia's uniform into his fists and leaning ever so closer.

Prussia's eyes widened in mock surprise as Austria buried his face in his neck.  
"I just... can't stand it anymore." Austria said through gritted teeth, struggling to pull the words out.  
Prussia stepped back, a corner of blush forming secretly on the side of his face.

Austria looked up, bringing his hand up to wipe the blood from Prussia's mouth to the cheekbone. He let his eyes fall in meek embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry-" Austria said with interrupted words as he felt something fit to his lips. He looked up. "Prussia..." He whispered against his lips, blush completely over both faces. He bit his lip, but Prussia noticed.

"Are you afraid of me?" Prussia said lowly, once more. His crimson eyes cutting the air almost predatory.

Austria didn't realize how hard he was biting on his own lip until he tasted blood in his mouth. He couldn't fit it into words, but his body sent a shiver down his spine. "Are you?" He said numbly, looking into Prussia's eyes.

"Terrified." Prussia said, smirking.


End file.
